Angel's little girl
by Princess Orez
Summary: remake of the story of Angel's daughter. Buffy crossover. a unknown girl come to Angel Investations to help them remeber what they are fighting for and save themselves in the process


A 15 year old girl with waist length slightly wavy bronze hair up into a french braid pigtails deep blue eyes that shown wisdom with innocence and pain mixed into it. Wearing blue jeans that looks like sweats a white t-shirt that made her thin frame and curse in all the right places. When ever some men hits on her she gives them one dirtiest glare ever and they back off like they where afraid of her. Next to her 2 car seats sleeping 3 month old little boy and girl that look like her wearing green and light blue oneies and a light blanket on them, sleeping through this ride to Los Angelus on this not so quite bus ride.

The girls name Angelus Annie Summers, daughter of Buffy Summers the vampire slayer and Angel the vampire with his soul. Her mom called her Annie for short but her dad on the other hand called her Angie for short. She named her son and daughter Kaden and Alexis who she calls Kade and Alex. She part human and part vampire the same goes for Kade and Alex, but she is just like her mother a vampire slayer along with being a powerful wiccan/pagan just like her adopted Aunt Willow. The only reason why she is moving to Los Angelus to live with her father since her mother sacrificed herself to save the world and her Aunts Dawn and Willow, Uncle Xander and Grandpa Giles thought it would be best for and Alex and Beth to live with her father who she has not seen face to face.

Her mother made sure that Angie was well taking care of so she ended up with her mother's bank account that included the life insurance what she putted on herself that mostly paid for every thing for the funeral. That was over 5.1 million dollars but she was not going to waist it on any junk. The bus pulled up to the bus stop Angie quickly got up grabbing her book bag the 2 seat stroller that she could hook the car seat into it, along with her twin she quickly got off the bus hooked Kade and Alex into with then next her she lift her trunk from under the trunk. Luckily she called a taxi service that was waiting for them. So she quickly putted Kade and Alex into the backseat of the cab then she ended up helping the cab driver with her trunk then hopping in the backseat herself telling the cab driver were to go hoping along the way her dad would be surprised to see her along with hoping that he would love his grandchildren.

The cab driver pulled up to the hotel she got out long with Kaden and Alexis that she quickly got them into the stroller then got her trunk out the boot of the car and the she paid the driver watching the car left. Angie check around making sure that no one was watching she used her telekinesis and levitated her trunk. Taking a deep breath she went inside.

**********************************************

Angie walk in the common room up by the stairs she quickly set her trunk down because there was no one in front meaning that everyone is busy or some where else which she thought _*I wonder if Conner is here too 'cause I miss my big brother*_( an Conner is not the asshole that was in the show because he remembered his birth fathers love for him). Angie was looking around everywhere because this is their new home where she will hope to help her dad with his cases. All the sudden Angie seen a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes wearing black slacks and a green tee shirt come up to her.

'Welcome to Angel Invitations I am Fred how can I help you today?' asked the woman named Fred as she looked at her which she heard from Fred thoughts _* This girl looks a little bit like Angel and Conner*_as Angie said, 'Yes you can I am looking for Angel. Can I see him please'. 'Okay I'll get him.' said Fred as Angie said, 'Thanks.' as Fred left her there which Angie was checking on Kaden and Alexis which she uncovered their faces and seeing them wide awake and looking around.

'Hello Fred told me that you needed to see me my name is Angel.' said the familiar voice of her father Angel as she looked up seeing a green man with horns with blond hair and red eyes wearing purple slacks and pink button up shirt, a african american bald wearing blue jeans a black tee shirt, a man with short brown hair brown eyes wearing glasses wearing brown dress pants and a blue tee shirt. Angie then looked at the 2 men in front both look the same one had short bronze hair deep brown eyes wearing all black jeans and shirt the other one had longer bronze hair with deep blue eyes and wearing blue jeans and red tee shirt. Angie then ended up into their arms and said , 'Daddy! Conner!'.


End file.
